


Plans For The Weekend

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life, Weekend Off, looking after James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor thinks Lester's been working too hard and plans the perfect relaxing weekend for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans For The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jooles34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jooles34/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta. 
> 
> For my bingo prompt: Slice of Life

Connor had been looking forward to the weekend, the first one for several weeks that they'd both been off. With each passing day, Connor had made and changed his plans several times, watching his lover grow more and more stressed with each passing disaster and ministerial interference. Connor had coaxed James into leaving on time for once and into their bed for an early night.

***

Connor stretched and yawned when he woke, his tousled head emerging from the nest of blankets and he turned to look at James. He smiled as he just watched his lover sleep, all signs of worry and stress smoothed from his face, looking both years younger and just so kissable... Connor shook his head, as much as he wanted to kiss his lover awake, the man needed his rest. It was why this weekend had been planned so carefully, he just wanted everything to be perfect.

He looked at the clock, considering his options before he slipped as quietly as he could from their bed. He tripped over his shoe and glanced back to check if he'd woken James, but the words of apology died on his lips when James didn't stir. It just showed how tired his lover was and had made Connor even more determined to look after him this weekend. He crept out of the bedroom, checking his route for obstacles, for no matter how tired James was, Connor knew he'd wake if he really did fall over.

***

Connor paused as he entered the kitchen and considered what to do first. He knew how long the coffee machine took to brew but feared the smell would wake James before Connor was ready, but then, frying up a full English risked the same. Connor quickly decided having coffee ready would be a good idea and if he was careful, James might not even yell at him for touching his pride-and-joy... well, one of them, Connor shivered as he recalled the reaction he'd received for getting crumbs in the Merc. Thank God James loved him, that and the blow job hadn't done any harm.

He carefully measured out the coffee, trying frantically to remember the instructions he received the one time James had talked Connor through it – and that had only been because he'd broken his wrist. Once Connor had double and even triple checked, he'd set the coffee maker up correctly, he switched it on and held his breath until it stirred into life. He grinned in relief and turned around to start breakfast, cracking the eggs before he put them in the frying pan and starting the bacon, sausages, tomatoes and mushrooms frying in their respective pans. He opened the baked beans and set them cooking, before putting bread in the toaster. 

He kept an eye on the various pans and pots while wondering if James would wake before he'd finished or if he should get a tray ready for him to eat in bed, no matter how much he might complain about crumbs in their bed. 

“Con?” 

James' sleepily voice had Connor spinning around to see his lover standing in the doorway, looking all sleep rumpled and very yummy in his boxers and open robe. 

“Sit down, James.” Connor motioned to the table before he turned to stir the beans. “Coffee's almost done.” He knew his lover was still tired when he just sat down without even investigating that his coffee machine was still in one piece. “Do you want to go back to bed? I can bring you breakfast in bed.”

“No.” James shook his head before shooting Connor a grin. “Don't want to risk you eating in bed.”

“Hey!” Connor shook his finger. “I hovered that up and re-made the bed.”

“True,” James murmured before putting his hand over his mouth as he yawned. 

“Right.” Connor started when the coffee maker chirped and he moved across to pour two mugs of coffee, adding sugar and milk to both and taking James' over to him. “Drink that and I'll have breakfast done shortly.”

James held his mug in both hands, inhaling the steam as he waited for it to cool enough for him to drink it. “You were saying?”

Connor blinked. “Oh, yes.” He started to plate up the food, sliding James’ before him and sitting down to his own. He cut into the bacon and sausage, before beginning to eat. “Eat up.” 

James shook his head. “Distractable as ever.” But he began to eat his own without further comment.

They ate in silence, apart from Connor’s own satisfied sighs and slurps as he drank his coffee. 

James stood up and poured another mug each before returning to the table. “Con?”

Connor looked up from soaking up the various sauces with an extra piece of bread. “Um?”

“Con? I know you're planning something other than making me breakfast.”

“Nothing you won't like.” Connor licked his fingers clean. “I... you've been working too hard this week. I just want to look after you.”

“Oh?” James' eyebrow quirked in interest. 

“Yep.” Connor nodded. “I was thinking you could go back to bed and I'll join you once I've tidied up and then...” 

“Sounds good, although we'd be faster if I help.” James paused before adding, “Are you planning on spending all weekend in bed?”

“No,” Connor laughed. “I thought we could go for a walk later, maybe look at that museum you mentioned.”

“The Tate is not a museum... although I'd have thought you'd prefer to visit the National History museum.”

“Well... yes. But this weekend is about you.” Connor began to tidy up and didn't argue when James helped. The two made quick work of cleaning up, and James grabbed another coffee before he allowed Connor to drag him back to their bedroom. 

“Thank you, Con.” James pulled Connor in for a kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Connor murmured as he took his time kissing and stroking James, determined that he’d be relaxed by the time Monday morning arrived.


End file.
